fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Princess Of Friends
Plot: Giselle, Faline, and Fawn are forbidden to ride the world's tallest swing set by Flash Sentry because he thinks it's too dangerous for them. So now he grounds them forever until the PowerPuff Doe's run away from home in sadness with their boyfriends, the RowdyRuff Animals came and comfort them at the park. But when the babysitters come, and the babysitters are only five of them... The Animal Villains! Cajun Fox, Killer, Shirley the Medium, Banzai, and Swiper the Fox plot their revenge on The Powerpuff Does, Swiper hypnotizes Fawn to sleep in the eternal slumber. Meanwhile when Fawn's in danger, Minnie Mouse and her new husband, Danny the Cat, and their new children, Scrappy and Marie, noticed that Fawn was captured by Swiper. Later Cajun Fox, Killer, Shirley the Medium, and Banzai are turned out to the good side of Minnie and her friends and family to befriends with them. Now it's up to our bravest heroes to save Fawn from Swiper, before the night will last forever if they don't stop her. Cast: *Princess Jillian Danielle Johns - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Prince Joshua Dillon Johns - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Dominic Dillon Daniel - Scrappy (Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures) *Lillian Winifred Johns - Marie (The Aristocats) *Sharon Johns - Mrs. Matilda Fielding Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina) (as Minnie's mother) *Mum-Mum Scala Leno - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) (as Minnie's mother-in-law) *Extras with Marian: Robin Hood, Little John, Lady Kluck, Skippy, Sis, Tagalong, Toby, Mother Rabbit, and Friar Tuck (all from Robin Hood) *Casey "Charles" Johns - Mr. Maurice Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina) (as Minnie's father) *Blossom - Giselle (Open Season series) *Brick - Elliot (Open Season series) *Bubbles - Young Faline (Bambi 1 & 2) *Boomer - Young Bambi (stay in same) *Buttercup - Fawn (Bonkers/Raw Toonage) *Butch - Bonkers (stay in same) *Professor Utonium - Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *SpongeBob SquarePants - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Extra with Arlo: Spot (The Good Dinosaur) *Sandy Cheeks - Jailani (OC) *Patrick Starfish - Sid (Ice Age series) *Extra with Sid: Baby Roshan (Ice Age) *Squidward Tentacles - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Mr. Eugene Krabs - Manny (Ice Age series) *Extra with Manny: Diego (Ice Age series) *Gary - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Extras with Kion: Bunga, Besthe, Fuli, and Ono (all from The Lion Guard) *Mrs. Puff - Ellie (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) *Pearl Krabs - Peaches (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) *Larry - Charlie Barkin (All Dogs Go To Heaven series) *Extras with Charlie: Itchy, Sasha, Anne-Marie, and David (all from All Dogs Go To Heaven series) *The Flying Dutchman - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Snake - Swiper the Fox (Dora The Explore) *Ace - Cajun Fox (Courage The Cowardly Dog) *Big Billy - Killer (All Dogs Go To Heaven series) *Lil' Arturo - Shirley the Medium (Courage The Cowardly Dog) *Grubber - Banzai (The Lion King) *Sheldon J. Plankton - Drako (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Chapters *Somewhere Over The Rainbow (Minnie version) *Flash Sentry Grounds Giselle, Faline, and Fawn For The Rest Of Their Lives!/The PowerPuff Doe's Run Away From Home/The RowdyRuff Animals console the PowerPuff Doe's *Calling The Babysitters (Flash Sentry version) *Hellfire (Swiper version) *Send For Help! (Minnie version) *Swiper Talks To Fawn/Trust In Me (Swiper version) *Old Friends (Minnie and Arlo version) *The Rescue Mission Begins (Minnie version) *Fawn Feels Guilty *Battling The Mighty Swiper *The Death & Demise Of Swiper the Fox *Flash Sentry Apologizes To Giselle, Faline, and Fawn For What They Did/The Powerpuff Doe's Agree To Marriage The Rowdyruff Animals/A Happy Ending: The Powerpuff Doe's theme song (ending)